Dennis
Dennis is Julie's boyfriend and the main protagonist of Paranormal Activity 3. Story In the year 1988, Dennis and his girlfriend Julie, along with her daughters Katie and Kristi appear to be a normal, happy American family until they begin experience paranormal activity in their home in Santa Rosa, CA. On September 10th, 1988, Dennis asks Kristi about her imaginary friend "Toby" which she tells him that he is a friend, tall and much older than she is. When Dennis witnesses unusual events happening with Kristie awake during the nighttime and talking to someone that isn't visible, Julie explains to him that children are prone to do this early in their lives saying that she found Katie asleep on the toilet in early morning hours. She says children go through a phase and this was a rational explanation of another one in her concern. On September 16th, 1988, Dennis wakes up to the sound of a noise. He gets up and starts looking around, the camera is with him. Everything seems normal. After looking out the kitchen window, he turns away. But when he hears the noise of the blinds, he's startled and turns back. He checks the blinds. Everything seems normal. (NOTE: This scene is only in the Unrated Cut) On September 23rd, 1988, Dennis discovers the thaumaturgic triangle in the girls' closet. He researches and discovers witches who used the symbol he found to make deals with demons for wealth and fortune in exchange for their first-born sons. They are seen to wear a necklace with the symbol on it. On September 24th, 1988, when the demonic forces grew strong enough, the family is scared enough to seek comfort at Lois's house. During their first night there, Julie and Dennis are awoken by noises. Julie leaves the room to investigate, but never returns. Dennis eventually goes to search for her. During the search, he discovers another Magical Triangle and a Sigil of Baphomet hidden behind Lois' paintings and has a frightful encounter with the coven in the garage. He is able to evade their slow pursuit and continues to search for Julie and the others. He finds eventually finds Julie, unconscious, suspended about a foot off the ground at the top of the staircase. As he comes closer, she is thrown at Dennis by Toby, and they both fall down the stairs. Julie is presumably only knocked out; her death is not yet confirmed. He finds Kristi and attempts to escape with her, but they are stopped by Toby. They briefly take refuge in a closet until Toby momentarily disappears. After exiting the closet, Dennis catches a glimpse of a bonfire outside, encircled by coven members. He tells Kristi to wait for him while he looks for Katie. He finds her crying over her mother's body. When he comes close enough, Katie's cries turn to laughter and suddenly screams at Dennis with a demonic face, sending him flying backwards and injuring himself. Dennis tries to crawl towards the door, but Lois appears and heads him off. As he pleads for her help, she smiles and Toby hyper-extends his back, snapping his spine and killing him. Category:Characters Category:Paranormal Activity 3 Category:Paranormal Activity 3 Characters Category:Deceased Category:Male Characters Category:Males